Season 19: Kingdom of the Deep
Season 19 of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, ''subtitled '''Kingdom of the Deep' is preceded by Season 18 and is succeeded by Season 20. This season ends the "Dark Spinjitzu Master's arc" which began in Season 16. Lloyd is the focus ninja, and Nya is the mascot. Lord Aquarius serves as the main antagonist of the Water Chapter, and the Dark Spinjitzu Master serves as the main antagonist of the Dark Chapter. The Aqua Army and Videogame Monsters are this season's villainous faction. This is the twelfth installment of Emperor Garmadon's Series. This season is a companion to Season 13, as it covers up 0loose ends, and has a similar setting. This takes place on Earth-101, a world where the darkness, Lord Garmadon speaks about in the finale of Hunted is not the Oni, it is past villains from the first 2 seasons of Ninjago Returning. This season is slightly based on Season 11's Ice Chapter, but mostly original content. Description The Water Chapter: The ninja have been stranded in a realm where there is an endless ocean. Things can't get worse right? NOPE! There is a Water Army who call themselves, the Aqua Army. They rule the endless water realm and live underwater in a giant castle, built by their Lord, Aquarius. Somewhere in the realm, there is a machine that can take you to other realms. Lord Aquarius plans to blanket all sixteen realms in water. Can the ninja foil Aquarius' plans and get back home? The Dark Chapter: After returning, the ninja must find the First Spinjitzu Master, and confront the evil Dark Spinjitzu Master, his sons, and the massive three-headed-beast. There are so many enemies to face! How will the ninja do all that, with two people from the team tired and unconscious!??? Sets This season's wave of sets released on October 1, 2019 as the last sets for 2019. * 70721 '''Lloyd's Aqua Buggy * '''70722 Hurricane of Doom * 70723 Ice Dungeon (Combinable with S13 set, The Ice Castle!) * 70724 '''Tornado Battle of the Masters * '''70725 Aqua Castle Characters Main Characters * Lloyd * Kai * Jay * Zane * Nya * Cole Supporting Characters The Water Chapter * Citizen 1 * Arroyo The Dark Chapter * First Spinjitzu Master Villains The Water Chapter * [[Aquarius|'Aquarius']] * ''Aberforth'' * Aqua Swimmer The Dark Chapter * [[Dark Spinjitzu Master|'Dark Spinjitzu Master']] * ''Mini Malvagioco'' * Jace * Mason * Alerob Minor Characters * Mayor of the Village of Marthatine * Ninjago Citizens * Other Citizens * Ice Emperor (Flashback) * Aspheera (Flashback) Episodes The airdates listed here are the official TV Air Dates. The episodes are made available when they come on the CN App. For the CN App release dates, scroll down. Cartoon Network App Release S''ome episodes were made available on the Cartoon Network app before they aired on TV. Here are the episodes that were made available before they aired, and what date. '' * Episode 1 - October 2, 2019 * Episode 3 - October 8, 2019 * Episode 5 - October 18, 2019 * Episode 7 - October 23, 2019 Notes/Trivia * This is the second time for the main villain to not appear in the first episode of the season, the first being Season 16. * This season is now officially the longest-lasting season in terms of airing days, and in terms of episodes. * This is the third season to have a double-length or two-part episode, but the first to have more than one double-length or two-part episode. * This season takes place 20 minutes after "The Ultimate Battle" * This is the third season in a row to have more than 10 episodes, and part of the "Big Three Seasons." * It was originally titled Wet Oceans but changed to due hating. * This is the first season to have more than two episodes made available on the Cartoon Network app before they air. * The season did not end at a large cliffhanger, although there were plot holes. * The episode "Hurricane" was originally titled "The Last Land." * There was going to be an episode called "Vacated," which was a double length special episode that focuses on what is happening in Ninjago. It was going to be episode 5 and 6. The Vacated special episode was reduced to a regular 22 minute episode that was going to be episode 7, but the special was officially canceled and replaced with the episode "Deserted," which was not really filler because it explains the origins of the Aqua Army, and Aquarius. A new episode was announced, Episode 15 of the season, called Vacated. Instead of a special episode focusing on what is happening in Ninjago, it continues the plot after the Reunited special event, when the ninja return to Ninjago. * This is the first season where all ninja have at least one focus episode. ** It is also the first season where some secondary characters and main antagonists have focus episodes. * This is the first season with an actual release schedule, which is two episodes every saturday on TV. The rest of the seasons just air episodes randomly. ** However, this schedule changed during the Dark Chapter; Cartoon Network made it into a 6 day Special Event, with daily episodes in the US during thanksgiving break. Focus Characters * Lloyd is the focus ninja of this season. ** He was focused on in Episodes 8, 9, 10, 12, 15, and 18. *** In Episode 8, he was protecting every citizen from the hurricane using his energy bubble, and his "fading life" arc started. *** In Episode 9, his suffering in prison and how he felt like he failed was a big part of the episode. *** In Episode 10, he started speaking with Arroyo and his life started fading even more. *** In Episode 12, he was nearly dead and passed out. *** In Episode 15, he played a big part because he led Nya and Zane to finding the First Spinjitzu Master at the Monastery. *** In Episode 18, his relationship with his grandfather was vital to the plot, when them alone fought against the Videogame Monsters due to already having no lives. * Nya plays a major role in the season. ** She was a focus in Episode 15 and 16, while cheering Lloyd and making him feel better so they could stop the Videogame Monsters. ** She is overall a major character in the season, and the first chapter is about her element. * Kai plays a medium role in this season. ** He had some focus moments in Episode 1, when he was being pushed by the other ninja on a raft, due to his fear of water. ** He is the focus of Episode 5, due to him fighting Aberforth and nearly making him retreat because of his fire. * Cole plays a low to medium role in the season. ** He was the focus in Episode 16. ** He had some focus moments in episode 19/20. * Jay plays a minor role in this season ** He had some focus moments in episode 19/20, when he was reacting to the Dark Spinjitzu Master's powers. * Zane plays a minor role in this season, ** He plays the weakest role in the season out of all the ninja, because he didn't speak in the first few episodes. ** His focus episode is Episode 8, due to him saying the information about the hurricane. * Wu plays a very minor role ** He was the focus of Episode 19/20, because of him calming the Dark Spinjitzu Master. * The First Spinjitzu Master barely appeared in the Water Chapter, but had a vital role in the Dark Chapter. ** His focus episode is 18, due to his relationship with Lloyd when they fought against the Videogame Monsters. Antagonists The Water Chapter * Aquarius serves as the main antagonist of this chapter. ** He reformed in the episode "Reunited" ** Although being an antagonist, he is focused on in Episodes 4, 7, and 17. * Aberforth is the secondary antagonist of the chapter. ** He unwillingly reformed in the episode "Reunited." ** Although being an antagonist, he has focus moments in Episode 7 and is a focus character in Episode 17. * The Aqua Army is the chapter's villainous faction. ** They were destroyed in the episode "Reunited." The Dark Chapter * The Dark Spinjitzu Master serves as the main antagonist of this chapter. ** He reformed in the episode "The Fewer, The Better" ** Although being an antagonist, he is focused on in Episode 19 and 20. * Mini Malvagioco is a secondary antagonist in this chapter. ** He was destroyed in "The Fewer, The Better." * Other major antagonists include; Jace, Mason, and Alerob. ** They were defeated and lost in the Ninjago Multiverse. * The Videogame Monsters are this chapter's villainous faction. ** They were destroyed in "The Fewer, The Better" Category:Seasons Category:Emperor Garmadon Series